


Dance-Off

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Dance-Off

As I perused the aisles of the party favor store, I wondered if maybe bring Hana and Riley would’ve been beneficial. But somehow, I felt like that took away some of the magic. If I was going to do Maxwell’s birthday party right, I wanted him to know that I did it all myself.

‘This isn’t rocket science, Maurice. Just think like Maxwell.’

I massaged my temples and attempted to put myself in the mindset of the man I love.

'I’m Maxwell, and I’m incredibly adorable, and handsome, and way too silly for my own good, but my optimism is infectious, and I represent all that is pure and sweet in this world.’

I chuckled to myself. If nothing else, my attempts to get inside Maxwell’s head proved that I’m head over heels in love with him. The thing was, how do I show him that? I strained my mind looking over every color of balloon, every design for invitations and general decor, and after several hours combined with an irresponsible amount of money, I had everything set up.

***

Being friends with the king of Cordonia certainly has its benefits. In this case, Liam was generous enough to allow access to the royal ballroom for Maxwell’s party. I had to suppress my own insecurities for the evening. After all, Liam and all our friends were gracious enough to help me enjoy my boyfriend’s birthday. If all went according to plan, there would be more to celebrate.

Despite my best efforts, I felt even more self-conscious than normal being in a suit inspired by Maxwell. There were patterns along the fabric resembling a squid’s tentacles. I decided to have it gold so that Maxwell and I could represent Cordonia’s colors. The look on the tailors face will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I knew it would be worth it to make Maxwell happy.

Finally, Maxwell came bursting through the doors, out of breath. Somehow, his appearance was still on point with his hair immaculately styled, his face freshly shaven, and, of course, his baby blue suit cleaned and pressed. He looked every bit the silly, adorable man I want to share everything with.

“Riley said something about an emergency dance-off, so I got here as fast as I could.”

I looked at my American friend and smirked. Once I thought about it, I figured that was the best way to get Maxwell over here in a hurry.

“That’s right,” I waltzed over to him, suppressing my inhibitions, “the fate of Cordonia depends on you and me dancing right now.”

Maxwell chuckled and took my hand. He always appreciates my attempts to be “not so deathly serious.” As I held him and breathed in the sandalwood aftershave on his soft, handsome face, I wanted to slow dance, so I wouldn’t have to let go. But I had to stick to the plan.

I pointed to the DJ and started break-dancing, which is pretty much the most humiliating thing I’ve ever done. Before Maxwell could laugh, I flashed a look warning him otherwise. Luckily, he was able to compose himself and skipped, swayed, and every other type of movement that his body could physically perform.

I’d been practicing for weeks, going to clubs, watching everyone, and doing my best to mimic them. Now was the time for all of that to pay off. As the music started to fade, I slid down on my knees and pulled out the contents of my side pocket. The breath left the building as I pulled out a white gold ring with a modest sized, but sparkly diamond.

“Maxwell. I never knew how much I could love someone until I met you. My life has meaning because of you, and I want to spend every day showering you with the love that you deserve. Will you marry me?”

My body trembled for a second as he paused, then his eyes shined with tears, and he pulled me up for a kiss. I wanted desperately to know that I would taste those lips every day.

“Of course, I’ll marry you. Took you long enough to ask.”

In the background, I could tell our friends were cheering us on, but it wouldn’t register with me until later on. All that I cared about right then was Maxwell, and the brilliant smile he flashed upon me.

“You’re something else. You know that, Maurice? This is so sweet that you did this for me.”

I hugged him and whispered in his ear, “nothing but the best for my husband to be.”


End file.
